


A first

by FullThrive



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullThrive/pseuds/FullThrive
Summary: Wanting to escape her gloomy household, Riza accepted to go out with friends from school.She just wanted to escape for one evening.Of course, it doesn't go quite as planned as her father's student, Roy Mustang, seemed to have the same idea.





	A first

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's my first time posting a fic or writing in English, so I hope it goes well! Enjoy !!!

It was a first for Riza. 

Not the first time she drank, but the first time she was drunk. Since she was fifteen, her father looked away when she sipped wine on her birthday. But it was never more than half a glass. She was not used to the dizziness, her head spinning, and the warmth on her cheeks. And she liked it so much. Maybe too much. 

It was also the first time that she went out with friends one evening. 

Although her friends from school always offered her to join them on their drinking nights, she preferred to stay at home to take care of her father. But on that night, she didn't want to think about him. About his sickness. About his coldness. About the ink on her back that would never leave her. About his nice and cute student.

No, not tonight. 

She decided to only enjoy her night, and especially her drinks. 

"I want another one" she stated after looking at her empty glass for a minute. 

"I would have never guessed that you would be like that, Riza" laughed Annabelle. She gave her a pat on the back, and Riza flinched. It was not completely healed yet. She faked a laugh – pretending to be fine was too easy for her. 

She went to the bar and asked for another bottle of red wine. The barman looked at her with a weird smile that she was not used to seeing. Did she have something funny on her face? 

"It's your first time here?" he asked holding the bottle. She wanted to grab it. Why did he want to talk with her? She thought her friends were waiting for her, but she turned to them and they were cheering. She didn't understand what was happening. 

"Yes, is it a problem?" 

"It will be if you don't come back," he said with a smirk. 

"Okay… Can I have my bottle?"

"Can I have your name?"

She was uncomfortable now. She understood what he was trying to do, but she was neither interested or in the mood to be nice to him. She just wanted to have a good time away from her sad house. 

"Hawkeye." 

A shadow passed on his eyes and his smile disappeared. 

"The daughter of… "

"Yes. Can I have this?" She pointed to the bottle that he seemed to have forgotten. He laughed nervously. 

"On the house." He said when giving it to her. She thanked him. 

So easy. It was sad sometimes. She tried to find someone not afraid of her father but that seemed to be impossible if she didn't count his student. But she thought that he didn't even count. He never looked at her. Never talked to her for more than one minute. She was invisible to him. Not that she cared. She didn't care that much about a thing like that. Roy Mustang was only her father's student. 

And frankly, to be that interested in her father's works he must have been creepy, she thought. 

A hand rested on her shoulder reviving her pain. She escaped from its warmth to turn around to its owner. She almost dropped her bottle. She hoped she wasn't as red as she felt she was. A fire burned her face. 

"Hi Riza," said Roy Mustang. "I wanted to help you at the bar, but I see that you have everything under control."

She didn't what to respond. How long has he been here? 

"Can I join your group? My friend decided to leave me early." 

"Yes, of course, M. Mustang." She responded too fast. She was too excited to maybe get to know him. Maybe she cared a little bit about him. 

"No need to be that formal" He laughed when walking with her to her table. 

"My father wouldn't like otherwise." 

"But I don't see him anywhere. Is he hiding to surprise me?" 

She smiled. She didn't know that it was possible to joke about her father. His dismal figure precluded any tease. 

Unsurprisingly, Riza's friends were enthusiastic about Roy's arrival to their table. He sat by Riza's side and filled their glasses when learning their names. During his presentation, he excluded his studies with Riza's dad. She wasn't quite sure if it was insulting or if she was glad. In a way, it was like they were meeting for the first time in this bar. No need to be formal, as he said. Just two people sharing a drink - with five other girls, laughing and gushing at his every word. 

"Riza, what did the barman said to you?" enquired Irene, smiling widely. 

She shrugged. "If it was my first time here. Maybe He wanted to know if I am underage and illegally drinking? Do I look that young?"

She wasn't that naïve. She just wanted to discuss something else. 

"It's your hair! You should grow it" proposed Annabelle. 

"What do you think, Roy?" 

Riza was mortified about her friend's question. But Roy didn't seem to mind. 

"Riza doesn't need to hear any opinion about her body. But a compliment should be acceptable, isn't it? Short hair suits her, as I am sure long hair does too." 

She couldn't help but laugh. She could seem him climb fast the social ladder. 

"A policy responds", she said. "But It's true that I don't need to hear your opinion on me." 

"Maybe I need to hear yours about me" revealed Roy. 

"It's a secret." 

"I like discovering secrets." 

"You will never find this one." 

"Anyway, I can only presume that you don't think much about my intelligence." 

"Presume all you want." 

"Can we try a game?" 

"Can we play too?" asked one of her friends. 

She thought she blushed because of the alcohol under her skin, but she didn't find a reason about Roy's rosy cheeks. 

"First, we need to finish our glass." Explained Roy in a smile. "Then we will all play darts. The closest to the centre will win. Only one chance. The winner will have the right to ask anything to anyone on this table. Is it okay with everyone?" 

All agreed and toasted happily. Irene insisted to go first. Riza knew she would be good at this. She was good at everything, and only drank two glasses of wine since their arrival. And Riza was right, she was pretty close to the centre. She explained when returning to the table that she often played with her brother. 

Even Roy wasn't as close as Irene. He seemed sad about it for a while. 

But when it was Riza's turn, a flame reappeared in his eyes. Riza was a little too drunk to know if she imagined it or not. 

"I will be so bad at it." She said. "It's my first time!" 

"Just try!" 

"It's mostly luck," said Roy. 

Well, I am not that lucky, she thought. But she still tried. And she won. Right in the centre was her dart. Roy seemed happier for her than her. Irene insisted to try again, and even if Roy insisted that it was a one-shot try, Riza accepted to give it another try. She won again. And again. And again. 

It amused Roy so much that he invented another game. Every time she put her dart in the centre, everyone had to drink. Their bottle emptied rapidly. It amused Riza too as she tried to make things more interesting. She rotated, she took a few steps back, she launched with her other hand… Every time it landed in the centre. Every time her eyes saw where to exactly launch that small missile. She was so proud of her. 

But she was also starting to feel sick. 

It was good to see Roy smiling to her – and her friends too. He even hugged her after one of her successful shot. It felted better that it hurt. Her tattoo burned under her shirt, and still, his touch left her craving more. Maybe because she didn't remember the last time someone hugged her. She didn't let herself think about other reasons. 

But her head was spinning. 

Irene wanted to go home. The others had a great time. Riza had a blast. At school, she tried to make herself the smallest possible. Invisible. She didn't feel at her place or that she belonged with all these rich kids. 

Still, some of her classmates talked to her – their frequent invitations were proof. She thought of them as friends. A word that she saw often written in books and heard in conversations at schools. A word that had little meaning to her at the time. But she liked following the etiquette that dictated her to think of them as friends, it reassured her to follow these social rules. After all, that's all she knew all her early life: school's rules, alchemy's rules, her father's rules. 

She grabbed the first thing close to her and threw up upon it. 

Unluckily for her, it was Roy's vest. 

Later, when he was walking her home, he insisted that it didn't matter to him. 

"Soon I will have another vest. A blue one." 

Her inebriated mind didn't understand what he was implicating. 

"Blue will suit you." 

"Thank you. Your opinions matter to me." 

She didn't know if he was joking because in the dark of the night she couldn't quite see his face. She wanted to touch his face to see if he was smiling. She squeezed her hands hard to repress herself. 

"Not like mine about you." This time, she knew he was smiling. 

"You know it's not true. I simply didn't know that you had any about me." 

"We've known each other for a long time." 

"Barely." 

"Maybe so. Can I call you my friend then?" 

"You can call me as you wish." 

"Friend" didn't seem quite right to her. She thought that she will determine later how to call him. She didn't know that etiquette will choose that at her place when they will both wear blue vests. 

"Just Roy is good for now." 

"That's nice to hear." 

He stopped because they were a few steps away from her house. No lights. Her father didn't wait for her. It saddened her and relieved her at the same time. 

Roy shivered, and she felt bad looking at his wet vest. She gave him her scarf without hesitation. He refused at first, but his shivers accentuated each minute's passing. He didn't want to like the attention he received as much as he did. 

"Thank you for walking me home." She said finally because she didn't want him to catch a cold, waiting with her outside.

"No problem. Drink a lot of water." 

"Will do." 

They smiled hesitantly at each other before she took a step to her house. She walked mostly straight, the cold air helped air to reconnect to herself, but dangerous lava still flowed in her veins. It pushed her to turn back and walk to him.   
He looked at her surprise, but seemingly happy to feel her hand on his arm. 

"I still have one question to ask."

"I thought you forgot about that." 

"You wished." 

He laughed. 

"I listen, Riza." 

"Should I trust you?" 

She meant "Should I trust you with my father's secrets? Should I let my guard down? Should I follow my guts?".

"Maybe not now. But one day, I will be someone. Someone trustworthy. I promise." 

His response had been darker than she anticipated. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to ask. She just needed to know. She just wanted so much to be by his side and her father's side, to accomplish something the three of them. Roy was her father's shadow, and so was she. Maybe they could also be each other light. 

But then he just seemed sad, and maybe Riza was too. Still, she felt like she should enjoy the moment. She left a kiss on his cheek to thank him. A kiss that will later haunt her. And him. He may be more than her. 

"I will see you soon, Roy." 

He didn't respond. They didn't saw each other when he came to study with M. Hawkeye - they both knew it. 

"Sweet dreams," said Riza before disappearing behind her door. 

It was a first for Roy. 

Not the first time he was kissed, but the first time he knew for sure he could never have more. 

How could he sleep when she started this fire in him?


End file.
